


Kevin doesn't like Misha anymore

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bagelpocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagels and bagels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin doesn't like Misha anymore

Today the spn cast was shooting the first episode of season 10f  
Misha went to go grab breakfast so he reached over for a bagel  
The bagel had a dean outfit on, Misha just thought it was frosting or something..   
Misha was on the way to devour the bagel when someone (s) tapped on his ankle

Misha turned around and saw no one in his sight of vision, so continued to put the bagel against his mouth, his teeth slightly hovering over the top of the bagel to take a chomp out of it.   
Dean became aware of what was happening and opened his bagel eyes. 

"STOP" dean tried yelling as loud as he could  
"no no no no no no no let him go" The other bagels on the ground cried  
Misha saw the bagels on the ground jumping and asking him to stop, he dropped the bagel to the ground and stood there wide eyed looking at all the bagels rush to Dean bagel and see if he's all right. 

" No my son, are you alright?" Mary cried against her sons bageled chest.   
"My beloved please be alright, i will protect you. I am a bagel of the lord" Bagstiel said softly. 

Gadreel suddenly said "Ill be back" and poofed off, only to appear near Mishas ear and say "You are our lord, this is the only reason why you are still living, please respect us." and poofed off to the ground to heal Castiels beloved dean.   
Once dean was healed he grabbed Castiel and kissed him with all he could.   
This made misha drop everything he had in his hands, onto the ground Almost crushing Kevin.   
"Thats it! Osrics my favorite now." Kevin stomped off.


End file.
